This application claims the priority of Taiwanese patent application Serial No. 91136207 filed on Dec. 13, 2002.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for an electronic component. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat dissipation device in a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the fast development of information technology and computer manufacturing, portable devices (such as notebook computer) and electronic devices are widely used. Portable electronic devices must be light, thin, small, and stylish to meet users"" demands. For example, a compact notebook having a superior data processing capacity is popular with many users.
As Integrated circuit manufacturing techniques improve, the layout of an integrated circuit can be very complicated and delicate. For example, users and several applications make demands on high performance Central Processing Unit (CPU), resulting in a more complex layout design for CPUs. Although CPU performance has improved, several new problems consequently arise. One is high power consumption. High power consumption raises the CPU temperature. If the heat dissipation efficiency of the CPU chip cannot be improved, the system is unstable, especially in mobile electronic device.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional heat dissipation device for an electronic component. The heat dissipation device is installed near a high power CPU. The heat dissipation fin 14 attached on the CPU chip is cooled by the blower 12. However, this kind of dissipation design is still insufficient for the high power CPU.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a highly effective heat dissipation device to increase heat convection between an electronic component and cool air.
It is another an objective of the present invention to provide a serial connection of the blower to increase the volume and speed of the air passing by the heat dissipation fin.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objectives of the present invention, a heat dissipation device is employed to lower the temperature of an electronic component. The dissipation device comprises a first blower, a second blower, and three heat dissipation fins. The first heat dissipation fin, connected to the electronic component via a heat pipe, is cooled by the first blower. The second heat dissipation fin, connected to the electronic component via a heat pipe, is cooled by the second blower. The third heat dissipation fin connected to the electronic component closely is cooled by the first and second blower serially.
According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first blower and the second blower are blowers having a centrifugal force. Both serial connection and parallel connection of the blowers are employed to improve the dissipation efficiency.
According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first blower and the third dissipation fin are positioned on the same horizontal level, and the second blower is positioned lower than the third dissipation fin
In conclusion, the parallel connection and serial connection of the blower are employed to remove heat in the heat dissipation fin. Thus, the advantage of the present invention is employing both parallel connection and serial connection to improve heat dissipation efficiency without occupying a larger space.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are examples, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.